Angel of Mine
by Hawkins
Summary: This is WuFei thinking about Merian, his wife. It's a mixture of saddness, humor, and romance. Please R/R


Angel of Mine  
  
A:N// This is WuFei thinking about Merian. For those who don't know, Merian is WuFei's wife. I don't know if WuFei is a little bit OOC, but it's quite amusing. I don't know a lot of things. Please review.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first time I saw Merian, I thought she was a spoiled brat. She was the only girl on the colony studying under Master O, and was a candidate for piloting the Gundam.  
  
"Oh Wuffie!" I heard her annoying voice calling after me.  
"It's WuFei." I growled. She just raised her one eyebrow at me, and rolled her eyes.  
"Master O wants to see us."  
"About what?"  
"Fighting yesterday." She flicked her hair back almost hitting me in the face as she turned to go.  
Yesterday we were training in martial arts. She matched me, but instead of stopping, I grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. We continued to fight until Merian accidentally kicked Master O in the face.  
"You two are suspended for 2 weeks." We walked out of the temple. She pulled my hair and started another fight. We both ended up with black eyes, cuts, and she had a large bruise on her ankle from where I kicked her.  
"You two have to quit this. You are suppose to train together not against each other." I saw Merian roll her eyes, which was the first time I noticed how pretty she was.  
"WuFei, don't fall for that weak Onna." I mentally smacked myself.  
"Now your parents need to see the both of you at the Chang temple." Merian went pale. She'd never been to our temple, and probably thought she was in deep trouble.  
  
We walked in silence to the temple, her getting whiter and then a pale green. I was actually feeling a little bit sorry for her. But then a thought crossed my mind, what if I'm the one that's in trouble.  
  
"WuFei, Merian." We both bowed to my father, and then sat, as far away from each other. Her mother started fusing over her asking her how she got bruised and cut.  
"I fell down the stairs. Clumsy me." She said, while glaring at me.  
"WuFei, hard time training?" Her asked slapping me on the back.  
"Yes."  
"The reason we had you come here, instead of training is because we have an announcement." My father paused to make sure we were listening. Merian and I stopped glaring at each other to hear what he was saying.  
"Merian, WuFei, you are arranged to be married." We were both shocked at the news, and before we knew it we were engaged in a fistfight. Our fathers pulled us apart, but we tried our hardest to get at each other.   
I was married to the brat in 3 weeks. Her mother forbid her to go to classes, so she wouldn't have 'nasty cuts and bruises on her beautiful face for her wedding day'.  
  
I started seeing her in a new light; when we were forced to live with each other, separate rooms on opposite sides of the house naturally. She was sweet, funny, and very pretty. Her hair she inherited from her grandmother. It was black and very soft at the touch, which I found out by pulling it. I had a bruise about the size of a tennis ball on my cheek. She started to lighten up and acted like the kind of woman I wanted to live with, one that didn't punch me every time I touched her.  
  
When we actually started to love each other we had to protect our colony from OZ. Master O was trying to decide whom to pilot the Gundam. But OZ killed her, and my heart. I stood horrified, over her dying body.  
"Wuffie?" She tried to get up but fell back.  
"Merian?" I sank to my knees next to her and held her close to me.  
"I love you." She gave my hair a weak tug and went limp. Her face was pure white, her hair was stained with blood, and her heart that she gave to me had stopped beating.  
  
I was weak. I had no heart. Justice needed to be served. I was heartless until I met Sally. She helped me see everything in a new light.  
  
Merian, if you're watching over me I want you to know, I'll always love you, and remember you. I've avenged your death, and justice has been served, angel of mine.  



End file.
